Between You and I
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Di antara Murasaki dan Nice selalu ada sesuatu...


**-o0o-**

**Between You and I**

**Hamatora © Not mine**

**Between You and I ****© Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Typos | OOC | Shounen-ai | Drabbels | dan lainnya.**

**Pair: Murasaki X Nice**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

* * *

**Music**

* * *

Antara Murasaki dan Nice yang paling mencintai musik adalah Nice. Jelas sekali karena minimum yang dimiliki Nice adalah _sonic_. Dengan minimumnya itu Nice bisa bergerak secepat suara dengan radius 5 meter. Cukup memasang _headphone_ kuning yang ia miliki pada telinganya, kemudian mendengarkan musik yang bermain melaju memasuki otaknya dan memacu jantungnya. **CTIK!** Dalam sekali jentikan jarinya, Nice sudah berpindah tempat dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik.

Hal tersebut yang membuat Nice menjadi tak terkalahkan. Apalagi dengan otaknya yang memang sudah jenius dari sananya.

Sebenarnya itulah yang membuat Murasaki terkadang merasa iri dengan Nice. Minimum yang tak terkalahkan dan juga otak yang cemerlang. Siapa yang tidak iri dengan semua hal itu jika semua hal itu dimiliki hanya pada satu orang? Terasa tak adil bagi orang yang tak memiliknya.

Murasaki terkadang marah terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tak bisa sekuat itu? Ia tahu minimumnya bisa menghancurkan bongkahan semen dan juga dapat membuat orang jadi setengah menuju kematian. Ia tahu bahwa ia kuat. Tidak ada manusia biasa yang dapat melakukan hal itu semua tanpa resiko terluka.

Ia ingin menjadi kuat. Sekuat Nice atau mungkin lebih kuat. Ia ingin Nice _menatapnya_, _melihatnya_, dan _menganggapnya_. Saat itu Murasaki berpikir bahwa Nice selama ini tak pernah _melihatnya_ dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hanya label _partner_ saja Nice melihat dirinya.

Murasaki tak pernah tahu jika Nice sebenarnya _melihatnya_ dengan sungguh-sungguh. Secara intens pula.

Tapi hal bodoh semacam itu sekarang telah hilang dari otak Murasaki. Memang tidak 100% hilang dari otaknya. Ia masih mengingat bahwa ia dahulu merasa iri dengan Nice, dan hal itu merupakan hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

Sekarang Murasaki sudah bisa _mengalahkan_ Nice.

Betapa bahagianya Murasaki ketika Nice mengaku kalah dengan wajah memerah pasrah—di atas _ranjang_.

Oh, dan musik kesukaan Murasaki adalah suara Nice yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan selingan napas yang terengah.

Tambahan, ia _selalu_ mendengarnya setiap malam sebelum tidur.

* * *

**Unbelievable **

* * *

_Luar biasa. Tidak bisa dipercaya. _

Hal itu adalah yang selalu dalam benak Murasaki ketika melihat Nice. Kali ini ia tak akan membahas akan kegeniusan seorang Nice. Ia yakin setiap orang yang mengenal Nice tahu akan hal ini. Tapi, Murasaki tahu satu hal yang _luar biasa_ yang mungkin orang-orang akan _tak percaya_ sebuah fakta tentang Nice.

Apa sebenarnya yang Murasaki ketahui? Di mana Murasaki mengetahui hal tersebut? Kapan Murasaki mengetahuinya? Kenapa hanya Murasaki yang mengetahuinya? Bagaimana bisa Murasaki mengetahui hal tersebut?

Wowo, sabar dulu. Kau tidak perlu langsung mengajukan pertanya yang berlandaskan 5W + 1H—atau lebih tepatnya 4W + 1H, karena tidak ada _Who_. _Who_-nya siapa? Tentu saja Murasaki.

Baik-baik, Murasaki akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian.

**Apa sebenarnya yang Murasaki ketahui?**

Hmn, yang ia ketahui adalah sebuah fakta mengejutkan dari seorang Nice. Oke, spesifiknya adalah sebuah ekspresi Nice yang jarang diketahui orang. Oh, ekspresi itu sangatlah indah. Lebih indah dari wajah cemberut Nice yang menurut Murasaki imut itu.

**Di mana Murasaki mengetahui hal tersebut? **

Oh, sungguh kalian ingin tahu jawabannya? Mudah saja, ia mengetahuinya di—

—... _Ranjang._

**Kapan Murasaki mengetahuinya? **

_Saat bulan di atas kepala. Saat dunia terlelap. Sunyi senyap bagai teman. Dingin menusuk tetapi hangat terasa._

**Kenapa hanya Murasaki yang mengetahuinya? **

Kenapa? Pertanyaan bodoh. Karena _hanya_ Murasaki saja yang mendapatkan kesempatan langka itu.

**Bagaimana bisa Murasaki mengetahui hal tersebut? **

Saat itu Murasaki baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan menghilangkan penat akibat pekerjaan tadi siang. Kemudian ia memasuki kamar—dan menemukan Nice dalam keadaan...

* * *

**Rasio**

* * *

Ketika mendengar/ melihat/ mengatakan/ rasio, sebagian besar orang-orang akan berpikir tentang angka-angka.

Rasio _n_ hubungan taraf atau bilangan antara dua hal yang mirip; perbandingan antara berbagai gejala yang dapat dinyatakan dengan angka; nisbah: _di sekolah ini - murid laki-laki dan perempuan adalah 2:1— _**KBBI**

Oh, kalau kau jadi teringat dengan Ratio, itu beda cerita. Memang terkadang Birthday memanggil Ratio menjadi Rasio (Rashio). Tak masalah jika kalian mengingat hal itu dan juga mengingat mereka. Karena ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka.

Antara Ratio X Birthday dan Murasaki X Nice, siapa yang akan kalian beri suara? Keduanya? Atau memilih pasangan yang lainnya?

Oke, kita tak akan membahas masalah pengambilan suara ini.

Tapi, yang pasti—sepasti kecepatan laju suara—Nice dalam diam mencintai Murasaki.

Satu lagi, yang pasti—sepasti kekuatan _Hulk_—rasa cinta Murasaki terhadap Nice sangatlah kuat.

Mereka tak pernah berkata, "_Aku mencintaimu,", "Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku,", "Tanpa kau di sisiku, aku hanyalah tubuh hampa,", "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku,", "Kau musik yang menemani hati sepiku,", _dan kata-kata manis _mainstream_ lain.

Mereka tak butuh kata-kata manis _bullshit _untuk menunjukkan rasa yang terdapat dalam hati mereka.

Mereka hanya butuh saling menatap dan berlomba-lomba menunjukkan apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama dalam tatapan itu.

Mungkin ketika salah satu dari mereka sedang marah, sedih, kecewa, putus asa, dan banyak hal lainnya—yang melihat hal itu akan menatap balasan itu dengan tatapan menenangkan.

Tapi ada satu tatapan yang selalu sama dipancarkan oleh oleh masing-masing manik.

Tatapan kasih sayang.

Dan rasio kasih sayang itu selalu sama dan selalu bertambah besar.

* * *

**A****thazagoraphobia**

* * *

Diyakini sekali jika beberapa orang—atau keseluruhan—pasti akan langsung berpikiran tentang sebuah penyakit terhadap sebuah ketakutan. Banyak jenis fobia yang dimiliki setiap orang. Ada yang takut terhadap ketinggian, ruang sempit, laki-laki, kematian, dan lainnya.

_A__thazagoraphobia adalah fobia atau rasa takut akan dilupakan atau melupakan._

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, manusia yang mengidap pobia ini akan merasa takut jika ia melupakan atau dilupakan akan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu bisa berupa banyak hal. Melupakan seseorang, barang, hal penting, dan sebagainya.

Hal seperti ini sebenarnya sedikit meresahkan bagi pengidapnya. Mereka akan merasa gelisah, kosong, dan seperti ada yang kurang. Mereka mencoba mengingat tetapi melupakan hal tersebut. Jika dilupakan, mereka akan terdiam dalam ketakutan.

Murasaki—salah satu pengidapnya—selalu merasa takut jika ia dilupakan oleh Nice. Perasaan itu diperkuat dengan ia mempercayai bahwa Nice tidak pernah melihatnya atau mengakuinya. Resah, gelisah, dan khawatir campur aduk dalam hatinya.

Tetapi kemudian perasaan itu perlahan menghilang dengan Nice yang menatap dirinya.

Sama halnya dengan Nice. Ia juga takut jika ia melupakan Murasaki. Otaknya terus memerintahnya untuk selalu menatap Murasaki. Mengamati dari ujung atas sampai bawah. Menghapal setiap lekuk tubuh, pakaian yang menghiasinya, tatapan mata itu, suara itu, semuanya.

Dalam sebuah cerita tidak selalu menceritakan hal yang membahagiakan. Ada kalanya sebuah musibah menimpah salah seorang mereka. Sama seperti Murasaki dan Nice. Mereka mendapatkan sebuah jalan cerita yang pedih dalam hidup mereka.

Murasaki tahu bahwa kekuatan Nice adalah yang bergerak secepat suara dalam radius 5 meter. Dan ia bingung setengah mati ketika mendengar berita bahwa Nice mengalami kecelakaan dari Ratio yang kebetulan menjadi dokter yang menangani Nice.

Murasaki diam menatap Nice yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia sudah berada di sini menunggu Nice sedari beberapa jam yang lalu. Sejak dari ia datang, ia belum sama sekali meninggalkan Nice. Karena ia ingin yang menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Nice ketika Nice membuka matanya.

Harapannya terkabul. Beberapa menit kemudian jari-jari Nice bergerak perlahan kemudian disusul dengan membukanya kelopak mata itu. Murasaki merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat mata biru itu kembali walaupun terlihat kosong.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat manik itu menangkap dirinya yang memantul di lautan biru itu. Hening menyelimuti mereka cukup lama sebelum bibir Nice terbuka. Murasaki tak pernah menyangka bahwa suara yang akan keluar itu melantunkan kata-kata yang membuatnya pusing.

"_Kau siapa?"_

* * *

**Naїve**

* * *

Nice tahu jika ia memiliki sifat _naive_.

Ia terkadang marah-marah sendiri terhadap Murasaki, _ngambek_, tak berbicara kepada Murasaki selama semingguan, dan tak mau menatap Murasaki. Masalahnya sepele sebenarnya … Murasaki tak mau membelikannya waffel dengan topping es krim.

Murasaki sendiri dibuat menjadi kebingungan dan nyaris lepas kendali ketika Nice sama sekali tak mau menyatakan alasan kenapa ia berbuat seperti ini. Dan Murasaki hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dengan keras saat mendengar alasan Nice yang sungguh … kekanakan.

Ada kalanya juga saat Nice merajuk dan menatap Murasaki dengan _puppy eyes_. Murasaki yang notabene sedikit tidak kuat menahan tatapan itupun merelakan uangnya keluar hanya untuk membelikan Nice sebuah es krim.

Ada juga ketika Murasaki berjalan menuju kafe Nowhere, tiba-tiba Nice datang dan menerjangnya dari belakang. Tangan Nice yang lebih kecil darinya itu melingkar manis di lehernya dan Nice tampak seperti bergelantungan pada lehernya karena kakinya tak menginjak tanah. Seperti biasa, Nice akan berkicau dengan manisnya menceritakan apa saja yang ia tahu.

* * *

**Ice Cream**

* * *

Nice tak seperti Hajime, yang tak mau membagi makanan dengan orang-orang. Baiklah, Hajime memang terkadang mau membagi makananya. Tetapi itu sangat jarang, jika hal tersebut terjadi berarti orang yang dapat makanan dari Hajime merupakan orang spesial.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk memutari sebuah meja putih di taman. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah Nice, Murasaki, Raito, dan juga Birthday. Tetapi Nice dan Birthday sedang pergi … katanya sih mau beli makanan.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Art. Pemuda serba ungu ini datang dengan senyum merekah ramah. Ia menyapa Murasaki yang berdiri dan juga Raito yang duduk dengan wajah datar. Kemudian ia baru mendudukan dirinya sebelum Nice dan Birthday datang.

Birthday segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Ratio dan memakan jajanannya setelah memberikan pesanan Raito yang berupa kue berbentuk beruang—atau singa—berwarna kuning. Nice sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di samping Art sambil menyendokkan es krim yang baru saja ia beli.

Nice menyadari tatapan Art yang tertuju padanya. "Kau mau?" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan es krim yang ia bawa.

Art mematung di tempatnya. Ia menatap es krim di depannya sesaat sebelum menatap Nice dan kemudian jatuh kepada Murasaki. Art menelan ludahnya susah saat melihat tatapan mengerikan Murasaki yang menghujam dirinya.

"Oy, Nice…" Murasaki menepuk pundak Nice. Mencoba mencegah _partner_-nya dari perbuatan yang tidak-tidak.

Art segera tersadar dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dadanya; menolak Nice. "Ah, tidak—terima kasih,"

Art hanya bisa bernapas lega tidak terjatuh ke dalam neraka yang dikuasai oleh Murasaki.

* * *

**Cup**

* * *

Nice mengedipkan matanya bingung ketika Murasaki menaruh secangkir cokelat di depannya. Ia menatap refleksi dirinya pada cairan cokelat yang masih mengepulkan asap halus itu sesaat sebelum menatap Murasaki dengan bingung.

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja… Untuk apa aku menaruhnya di depanmu jika tidak untukmu?" balas Murasaki.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Nice. Ia mengambil cangkir itu dan membawa ujung mulut cangkir itu ke mulutnya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan pikirannya mulai jadi tenang ketika cairan cokelat itu memasuki kerongkongannya.

"Murasaki…" Nice menaruh kembali cangkirnya ke atas meja. "Untuk apa kau membuatkanku cokelat?"

Murasaki diam sesaat sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku tahu jika kau ada masalah dengan Art. Aku hanya ingin membantumu,"

Nice tersenyum mendengar jawaban Murasaki. "Kau sudah membantuku untuk kembali tenang—terima kasih," Nice kembali meminum cokelatnya.

Murasaki memang kurang suka kedekatan antara Nice dan Art. Tapi ia paling tidak suka jika Nice menjadi gelisah dan tak tenang seperti ini. Senyum dan tawa seakan begitu saja menghilang dari wajah itu.

Murasaki juga sedikit mentoleri bahwa Art merupakan teman lama Nice. Jadi pantas saja jika Nice khawatir jika ia tidak mendapatkan kabar dari pemuda serba ungu itu mulai beberapa hari yang lalu. Murasaki juga tahu bahwa Art setidaknya selalu memastikan diri muncul di depan Nice barang sekali dalam beberapa hari. Yah, mereka selalu bertemu sih… Karena mereka sering memecahkan kasus bersama.

Nice juga sedang terlibat masalah dengan Art. Art bukan tipe yang begitu saja marah dan langsung menghindari orang ketika tidak menyukai sesuatu. Dan Nice bukan tipe orang yang begitu saja akan merasa gelisah nyaris depresi hanya gara-gara ia membuat orang marah. Pasti ada suatu hal yang membuat mereka jadi seperti ini…

"Kau mau kuajarkan caranya minta maaf?" Murasaki menceletuk tanpa sadar.

"Ah, tidak usah Murasaki…" Nice beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kafe dengan wajah kusut.

Ah, Murasaki mungkin harus sedikit memberi pelajaran kepada Art.

* * *

**Eager**

* * *

Setiap malam Murasaki tidak pernah terlalu kelelahan. Mungkin keringat memang mengucur deras dari setiap tubuhnya karena suhu yang tercipta. Ia selalu yang berbaring di kasur dan melihat sosok lain yang di atasnya.

Murasaki jarang sekali diberi kesempatan untuk bergerak jika sosok itu telah duduk menindihnya kemudian mengikat tangannya dengan apa saja yang ia temukan. Murasaki lebih sering mendecih tak puas ketika sosok di atasnya sudah kelelahan dahulu sebelum sampai puncaknya.

Sosok yang selalu menindihnya itu memang sangat bernafsu ketika diawal permainan. Ia pasti akan mengunci pergerakan Murasaki, mengikat tangannya, dan juga memastikan kacamatanya masih bertengger manis sehingga ia tak akan merobek tali.

Disetiap pertengahan permainan, sosok itu selalu kehabisan tenaga setelah memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Murasaki tak terima ketika ia dibiarkan begitu saja dalam keadaan _tegang_. Maka ia akan berusaha melepaskan kacamatanya, merobek tali yang mengikatnya. Kemudian ia tak akan segan-segan mendorong sosok di atasnya sehingga berubah menjadi di bawah dominasinya.

Setelah itupun, Murasaki tak merasa terlalu lelah. Selalu saja sosok tersebut yang merasa kelelahan sehingga langsung jatuh dalam mimpi begitu permainan selesai.

Hmn? Kau mau tahu siapa sosok itu? Mudah saja—

Siapa _partner_ Murasaki?

.

.

**END**

**A/n:**

INI PERTAMA KALI BIKIN MURANICE! DAN INI RASANYA MESUM BANGET SEMUANYA!

Oke, saya tahu saya memang tidak terlalu ke arah pasangan ini. Tapi coba-coba tidak apa kan? Lagian saya nerima aja sama pasangan ini, apalagi kalau sekedar _bromance_-nya... —padahalnulisnyabukanbromance—

Oke, ini juga buat penikmat MuraNice di luar sana yang kekurangan asupan. Karena kebanyakan Nice Art 'kan? Oho, saya juga nulis NiceArt karena memang saya di pair itu sebenarnya.

Ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review?

Review please?


End file.
